


Dual Morality

by MegaFreeman



Series: Brothers-in-Arms (NOT CANON) [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Brothers-in-Arms Universe, M/M, Police Gone Rogue, Rowvember 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaFreeman/pseuds/MegaFreeman
Summary: NON-CANON AURyan Watson finds a plausible reason to leave the force and join the Third Street Saints.
Relationships: Boss (Saints Row)/Original Character(s), Male Boss (Saints Row)/Original Male Character(s), Troy Bradshaw/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Brothers-in-Arms (NOT CANON) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091591





	1. Correcting the Wrongs

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy everyone. This fic isn't canon and doesn't tie to any of my stories (since originally it should've) and the characters in it have been repurpoused. I'm a very proud how how this was written so I won't be deleting it. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan analyzes his life choices, and deciding leaving the Saints to get a promotion as a cop was a huge mistake

Huh, it’s funny how shit functions in this city. Back in 2006, I was assigned to go undercover in a street gang to help destroy it from the inside and provide intel to my superior officers about their operations. My friend ranked up to become the second-in-command of the gang and even then, police officer him had nothing on the gangbanger version. And the entire thing was like that, even I myself, as a gangbanger, provided more to keep the streets of the city safe than anything I did as a police officer. It’s like all the protocols and procedures aren’t actually effective to keep a shithole like Stilwater functional and it requires to be led by an iron, ruthless fist.

As the news have been circling the last few days, Vincent finally woke up from his coma. It's driving Troy crazy that he escaped the prison before the two managed to have a chat, face to face. The rumors around the street were saying, Vincent was dedicated to rebuilding the Saints, even thought most of the old gangers moved on to other stuff or were even killed and arrested. Gat got arrested, Troy is a chief of police, Dex got hired by Ultor to work inside their ivory tower, Will got arrested, and let’s not even talk about all those wannabe big time bangers that got capped. Vincent’s chances to actually achieve anything were slim, but the stubborn bastard that he is will work his ass to death if it meant achieving something, that’s just how powerful and willing he is to be on the top. I know best what Vincent is able to achieve when he gives his one hundred percent. After all, he was my special friend, my first…

Even though from all logical standpoints, Vince’s idea was a suicide mission deemed to fail, but a small part of me wondered. Should I leave my badge behind and join Vincent's crusade? His plan is crazy enough to actually work, and if it ends up actually working, Stilwater could finally be cleansed of violence for good. Finally, after all those years of oppression from the gangsters, children could <strike>finally</strike> go out and play on the street without risking being shot by some junkie. Truly, the city would be on verge of becoming a utopia, or at least as far as the city built on the suffering of others can go.

This was something I have to bring up to Troy, the two of us have been through a lot already with the whole Gangsta Cops operation, god was that a shitty name for a simple undercover operation, what idiot thought of it? I walked up to Troy’s office and he was on the phone. The call seemed pretty serious; it was with Mr. Vogel from Ultor. I always had a hunch that he might be part of the problem why Stilwater Police isn’t as effective as it should be. After all, he’s a big donor to the department, but donors always have some demands with their money, rich people are just assholes like that.

When he finished the phone call, I started talking to the Chief. “Chief, we gotta talk about something that’s been bothering me.”

He was putting the phone back to it’s base “Don’t call me chief, we’ve been through too much to be this formal.” Troy replied to me “What is it, Ryan? Is it about Vincent?”

Troy has known me for a really long time, we were partners when I first got out of the academy and I learned a lot of stuff about being a cop, and even being a man. In some weird spiritual way, he was like a big brother to me. I never had a big brother so having him to relate to was something special I always cherished. Of course, Troy knew about my relationship with Vincent, I still remember the day he found out, much to my shame, he told me that I was suppose to feel proud I am not afraid to be open. It was probably the best advice I could’ve gotten at the time, it helped me be more accepting about my brother’s transition too.

“Yes, uhh I don’t know how to say this.” For a second, I closed my eyes and took one deep breath, it helped me focus for what was about to happen “I am not satisfied with the work we do here and think we could do more.”

“Ryan, you know-“

“Let me finish.” I stopped him, it wasn’t everything I was going to tell him, the next part really made me feel anxious about saying “I want to resign as the police officer, and join up Vincent’s rebuilding.”

“Oh…” Troy’s face shown an expression of disappointment, and his words confirmed that “You know that that might not be the wisest decision.”

“I know, I have had a hard time falling asleep these last few days thinking about it, but I really think both of us served the city more as the gangsters than as the police officer.” I replied to him, I felt this huge pressure on my chests because I am betraying the only thing I ever knew “I think disbanding the Saints has been a mistake, I want this city to be safe, and the police isn’t enough to do it.”

  
Troy was at the loss of words, he didn't know what to say, did I really just betray the only person whose opinion I respect? He took a cigarette and put it in his mouth, lighting it with his lighter, and taking one small drag. “You know I can arrest you for this right now?”

I didn’t know what to say, I took my badge off my shirt and my gun out of my holster and put it on his desk, he looked at it confused at first and then continued his speech “But, I am afraid that you might be right…” A part of me was relieved, but it was confusing, what did this mean?

“Troy, I don’t quite follow you.”

He pulled out a form from his desk and put it in front of me “Fill out this form, it’s for your resignation.” I took a pen and started filling it in, but Troy didn’t stop talking. “I understand where you’re coming from, but be sure that you thought all of this through, I can’t let you back in with the open arms if all of this busts in your face.” He paused as he took another drag. “Tell you what,” Troy placed his hand on my gun, the one I left on his table “Take this with you, you’re gonna need it. I’ll handle the paperwork for it.”

I looked at the gun, then back at <strike>the</strike> Troy. This was a real nice gesture of him, I got off my chair and walked up to him. I wrapped my hands around him and gave him a big hug. I sunk my head in his shoulder and whispered “Thank you, Troy… This really means a lot of me.” A small tear drop came out of my eye.

Troy tapped my back and replied “It’s okay, kid. What are brothers for?” I smiled as I let go of him. “Just, if you ever need anything from me, don’t be afraid to call, my doors are always open for you.”

“Really, Troy, thank you. You have been nothing but kind ever since I got here, I will get back at you for all this one one these days.

A smirk formed on Troy’s face, which was rare for him to do it these days “Finish up your paperwork, kid. And go follow your heart.”


	2. Old Habits Die Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan finally locates the headquarters of newly formed Third Street Saints, and decides to drop by unannounced. Will everything go according to plan, or will he be shot on sight?

I walked into an abandoned sewers system down the shaft. Rumors around the street have it that this is the place where Vincent set up the new Saints hideout, or whatever he calls them now. I can actually see it, it’s kinda fitting for the gang. Back in the day, none of us cared about hygiene that much, so setting up in the abandoned part of the down, meant to be forgotten actually made a lot of sense for a hide out. In fact, when you think about it, it’s a perfect hideout. It’s underground and in an completely abandoned part of town people would rather forget, it takes going through tunnels to reach it, and in case of a raid, it’s surrounded by the escape sewers to the surface. I wondered why I never thought of this before, it was brilliant. However, one thing I really can’t take here was the stench. Old Stilwater was home to many homeless people in Stilwater. Society’s reject, some would call them. From runaway teens that spent their entire life running, people that were evicted from their home, addicts that lost everything, and many more reasons. I pity them. I, too, am not in a good relationship with my own family, aside from my little brother, but you don’t see me crawling inside some hole, drinking the rest of my life away. No, I built my own life for myself, and I’m doing excellent.

Kinda… I mean I did leave my job and possibly risked the rest of my life away to join a gang, all because I couldn’t get over their, now leader. Yeah, now that I think about it again, my life is fucked. But regardless, that has nothing to do with my relationship with my parents, this is all on me. I knew damn well what I was getting myself into, I shouldn't have fallen for a guy while on a job. An undercover job, nonetheless. I deserve everything that’s coming my way.

As I got inside what seems to be an old bar, to get around the fallen debris blocking the small alleyway, I felt a scent of blood getting stronger. I knew I was close to the Saints… To Vincent. He couldn’t stay away long from a fight, which is to say a lot, but more important right now, it meant that the Saints hideout was close. I wondered as I was approaching, did he yet manage to hear about my betrayal of the Saints? I always feared rejection, but it didn’t stop me from charging headfirst into things, just to sooner get over the pain. They say it has something to do with being a Scorpio, and I honestly don’t doubt it. I believe my birth date has an effect on my personality, just like the time I wake up has an effect on my mood. It’s not something that should be taken lightly, so I don’t.

But enough jabbering, at this point, all I had to do was to walk in and just get on with it, there isn’t much point in delaying it anymore. I step up from behind the destroyed column, and put the hood over my head. A lot of the former Saints that know my true identity are in jail, dead, or made deals with the police. Theoretically, nobody should be able to recognize me, but I am not willing to take that chance. I want to talk to Vincent first before someone gets a chance to gun me down.

I went inside what seemed to be a run-down lobby, the place was quiet. There were few guys in the purple drinking in the back, having some conversation of their own, too busy to notice me. I rolled my eyes at it; these will be some terrible soldiers. Another two of them were on the sofa, looks like they were smoking weed, or whatever drugs kids these days do. I haven’t been dealing with drugs myself, so I’m not most up to date on what’s hip now.

A gut feeling told me Vincent was up the stairs, so I went up. There was some ruined statue at the middle of it, I turned left to it and climbed some more to see a few other goons standing and hanging out on the fence railing between what seems to be, I don’t know, a VIP lounge?

“Sup, homie?” said one of the two gangsters at me, a girl to be more precise.

At first, I was confused, I didn’t expect to get noticed by anyone at all. Especially after the first few guys just let me walk pass them. Now that plan has sunk down in the water... Do people still say that?

“Sup?” I tried to fit in with them a bit better. From what I could tell, they were about 21 both. I reached out my fist to them for a casual fist bump, at least back in my day we used to greet each other like that. “Have you two seen the Boss?”

I am not sure how Vincent goes within the gang right now, so I took a shot with the Boss. Hopefully he didn’t establish a title for himself and I can go on unnoticed, maybe fit in as one of the Saints.

“Boss?” The guy she was talking with chuckled. I’m fucked. “Cool name, I think he’s in the abandoned office.” The kid pointed me at the end of the hall, and instructed me it was the first door left.

I thanked both of them and ‘peaced’ out of the conversation. I could hear the two chuckling and whispering something between each other, and this feeling in my gut told me I was in trouble. But common sense got a better of me… They were giggling, they weren’t going against me, they were having their own childish fun. 

And finally, after all this time, I found myself in front of his door. It wasn’t the best quality, it’s certainly the decay over time, with the scratched metal plate saying ‘manager’ right in the middle of the door. _God, I don’t pray too much, but please, guide my hand now and I will be forever in your gratitude_. I wasn’t like the other religious nuts that let all their worries be handled by God, my mother is Greek, and I got my beliefs from her. I took the faith of orthodox Christianity, almost everyone in my family is Orthodox, you cannot force the faith whenever you want it. Which is why right now, I used one of the few lifelines I ever had.

It’s funny, the moment I’ve been waiting for for five damn years is finally about to happen, and here I am, thinking about the woodwork quality of the door and life philosophies. I took a deep breath, and exhaled. Part of me thought, this might be the last time I’m able to do something like this. I’m still not sure if he’s just going to shoot me as soon as he seems me, but hopefully, God is on my side.

I pushed the wooden door open and stepped inside the room to spot him in the corner, tending to what seems to be a gun shelf. My eyes started to tear up as the moment I’ve been waiting for so long has finally happened. I closed the door behind me, guaranteeing the privacy for the both of us.

“What is it? You better hope this is important….” Vincent said, as he was checking if the NR4 in his hand was fully functional. His voice was different than what it was 5 years ago. Now, it was a lot deeper; and a lot more aggressive. The coma changed him, and I could see that by just hearing his voice for the first time in so long.

“V-Vincent…” I said, pulling down the hood I had over my head. I tried to keep things as smooth as possible, but my voice started to break. I couldn’t keep it calm after waiting so long to be reunited with him.

Vincent was startled. He immediately recognized my voice, but I was too late.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” He yelled out loud, as he quickly turned 180 degrees towards me and pointed the NR4 in my face. “The fuck are you doing here, pig?”

“Woah… I- I want to explain” I raised my hands in the air to show I come in peace. Things have already went south, but… I still have to try, I won’t give up on explaining my actions.

“Explain? I know you’re a cop. Johnny told me everything about you.”

“I was… but I left the force.” I tried to start explaining that way. Even though I only left it a day ago, I still tried to make it sound like it’s a lot longer ago. A cheap tactic, but hopefully it would work. “Can you please, lower you gun so we could talk? Peacefully?”

I saw the spark in his eyes that moment. I could see he wanted to gun me down, but at the same time, he was hesitant. As his finger hovered over the NR4’s trigger, he couldn’t bring himself to pull it. Until, after what seemed as an eternity, Vincent finally lowered his gun.

“Fiiine.” Vince said as he placed the NR4 into his belt and turned towards a dirty, broken apart desk “You better make it quick, I don’t have a lot of time…” He said, as he pulled out a beer can from the drawer of the desk. What surprised me at this moment the most was the thing he did next. The can he pulled out was handed to me. I lowered my hands, took the can and thanked him for it, before he took the one for himself.

I was afraid to take the first sip of it, so I waited on him to do it first.

“So?” Vincent opened the can and took the sip of it “Explain to me… Why did you betray me?”

For a moment, I was frozen. I wasn't sure how to start it. I've spent the longest time trying to collect proper words. I've thought of a speech, revised it and completely changed it many times before, but I could never find a version I was satisfied with. I didn’t even know what I wanted to do besides apologize. Did I want to turn him to the good side? That all sounds crazy right now considering I know first hand how beneficial the Saints were to the society. How our police system failed the community. They let, not one, but three new gangs rise like it was nothing.

"I'm sorry. When I first joined the force, I wanted to protect this city. I saw many of my friends die to gang violence. It sucked. I wanted to be the one to fix it"

I sighed, playing with the metal cap on top of my can

"When I joined the force, they put me on the undercover duty. It was that clown Monroe's special plan to rid of gang violence; by destroying it from the inside"

Vincent interrupted with "And what part of that plan involved fucking me and then leaving me behind like some whore? Nothing about that was against your precious morals?"

"I didn-" I stopped myself, and calmed down before I started yelling senselessly "It's not what happened. I never planned on treating you as a prostitute. I-" I couldn't believe I was saying this "I actually fell for you... Before I joined the Saints, I thought all the gangsters were fucked up hooligans. Then I became friends with you... And you shown me what the people like you truly were. You weren't a hooligan, you're a honorable man who took action."

"Is that why you arrested all my friends? All our friends?" I could see the rage in his eyes as he yelled that out at me. Part of me was worried what others would think. Our conversations weren't completely private as there was a huge hole in the wall

"I didn't want to, Vincent. I wanted you to join our side..." I sighed. I can't believe I said this. But before I could continue, he interrupted me.

"Join you??? Your kind failed this city! I cleared this city. I got rid of the gangs. And you pigs let another 3 cults ravage the city as if we never took out the first three. How is that a good side?" Vincent said, I really struck his nerve with my wrong choice of words

"It isn't. That's why I'm here..."

"What?"

"You're right. And I realized that. Cops aren't the good guys. We only waste tax payers money to beat up poor and unfortunate people. We didn't do anything but make the city worse." His face was shocked, he didn't expect this. "I believed in the flawed system, I thought I was a good guy, fighting a good fight. Instead, I failed this city and thousands of people that live here. I resigned from the police and want to clear this city from gang violence once again. Saints are the peacekeepers of Stilwater, not the police."

For a moment, Vincent looked at me with a bit of shock, he wanted to believe me, but he couldn’t. “Oh yeah, how do I know you won’t betray me? How do I know this isn’t one of your pig plans?” His voice shown distrust towards me.

“Because…” When I said that, I paused for a second. I put down the unopened can of beer he handed me, and unzipped the hoodie to take it off. I shown him my shoulder tattoo. The S symbol on my shoulder that I got to represent my loyalty towards the Saints back in 2006. “I still keep this for a reason. Colleague offered me to pay for the removal, but I didn’t want to. It means something to me. It’s more than a tattoo.” To me, the tattoo represents loyalty and friendship. It represents love. “Not going to lie, but I haven’t been accepted kindly back into the police force with my pro-Saints views.” I sat down and picked up the can of beer, finally opening it and taking a sip. “I don’t even know what to say anymore honestly. I’m probably hated by now for leaving the force to join the Saints.”

And for a second, there was silence. Vincent was quiet, I was quiet. We were just thinking, sipping our beers one by one. Until the Boss finally broke his silence.

“So, you’re saying that you don’t fit in? That you’re an outcast? A misfit?” Vincent asked as he sat down by my side and took a sip of his beer.

I sighed, and answered his question. “I guess. I really don’t have no where to go after this.”

He chuckled. “Sounds to me like you’re a Saint.”

As I heard that, I was stunned. I didn’t expect to be welcomed back into the gang, but it did happen. Vincent forgave me. “You’re for real? Does that mean we-“

“No. Hold your horses. I still don’t trust you completely to start dating you again.” I was disappointed at a moment, but I couldn’t say I didn’t understand. Vincent noticed the bummed expression in my face and continued “But… That doesn’t mean we can’t try to fall back in love.”

“You think?”

“Yeah, prove your loyalty to me, and I’ll consider.”

“Well, I have some intel on the Samedi operations…” I replied, before Vincent interrupted me.

“Good. Work that out with Shaundi. She’s in charge of taking care of them. She’ll need all the help she can get.” Vincent looked down into his can “I don’t want what happened to Lin to repeat here…”

“Who’s Shaundi?” I asked curiously. I wasn’t really aware of anyone in the gang.

“The new girl. You’ll know when you see her. Gray top, dreadlocks, bell bottoms.” He described her to me, I guess I really will know when I see her.

“Gotchu. I’ll try to find her tomorrow.”

He smiled at me, and he got more comfortable on the ruined bed we were sitting on. “You know, I want to ask… What happened to this city?”

“Oh, it’s a long story.”

“Eh, I got time…” He chuckled as he was finishing his can of beer. After which, he got up to get another one.

“Well, it all started with Hughes’ death…”


End file.
